


Mi dulce Muñeca

by NubLittleWings



Series: Mi jardín de los secretos [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Ave en cautiverio, Cautiverio, Dubious Consent, F/M, No Romance, No hay un final feliz, Shameless Smut, Si ya me odiaron antes, Violacion, dudoso consentimiento, será peor, si odiaron a gabriel esperen ver a Adrien, sindrome de estocolmo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubLittleWings/pseuds/NubLittleWings
Summary: Él se había transformado en el hombre más suertudo de la tierra al poder recuperar todo lo que había perdido, su esposa había vuelto a la mansión y en uno de sus escondrijos tenía un pequeño tesoro que se negaba compartir con algún otro ser humano.Sin embargo, no todo lo que brilla es oro y los caprichos pueden tener precios demasiados caros como para poder ser resarcidos, incluso en esta vida.





	Mi dulce Muñeca

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia parte asumiendo que ya has leído "Ángel Moteado". El contenido es Gabrinette y Gabrielie. Sí hay contenido sexual explícito, pero no está romantizado. Si no te gusta temática o el ship recomiendo que no lo leas.
> 
> Si deseas ver la versión más suave te recomiendo ver: https://www.wattpad.com/story/155864231-mi-dulce-mu%C3%B1eca-mlb-one-shot
> 
> Gracias de ante mano.

 

  
Ella se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado unas cuantas horas atrás, como si estuviera hipnotizada o absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Portaba un bello vestido de seda y encaje, que se acomodaba a su figura perfectamente hasta la mitad de su busto, para luego ir en corte campana hasta 4 dedos sobre las rodillas. Sabía a la perfección hasta qué ropa interior estaba llevando, pues era él quien había diseñado y creado todo lo que tenía puesto, incluso los zapatos eran creación expresa de él.

—Luces hermosa, Marinette. —dijo mientras continuaba mirándola. Ella aun lo observaba asustada, era inevitable. Pero en aquella habitación y jardín interno podía circular con total libertad. —Vine a traerte la comida.

Tan sólo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que había atrapado a aquella angelical criatura, pero ella jamás mostró resistencia alguna, aunque sí temor y aprensión antes los movimientos que el gran Gabriel Agreste hacía cerca de ella. Se notaba incómoda, pero el mayor parecía no tener más intención que observarla y dibujarla cada vez que podía.

Gabriel debía confesarlo, nunca se había inspirado tanto como cuando la veía circular en aquel espacio secreto en su enorme mansión. Nunca había estado tan feliz como en aquel momento.

Él había ganado.

Marinette mantenía una postura, si bien rígida, de una princesa, piernas cerradas con los pies hacia la derecha, manos en su regazo y codos cerca de las costillas, tenía un aura etérea, se veía expectante a lo que él fuera a hacerle, sin embargo, Gabriel le indicó que tomara asiento en la silla de aquel maravilloso jardín de cristal traslúcido, muy adecuado tanto para la vestimenta como para el espacio mismo. Enormes ventanales permitían ver la hermosa ciudad de París, casi como si fuera libre, pero las vigas de separación de aquellos vidrios también recordaban perpetuamente que de allí jamás podría salir.

“ _Lo hice por la ciudad, tenía que elegir..._ ” pensó la joven mordiéndose el labio, recordándose por qué no debía huir. “ _Tenía que salvarlos a todos..._ ”

Pero no había nadie que pudiera salvarla a ella.

El adulto sonrió delicadamente, se notaba en sus rasgos suavizados lo complacido que estaba de su presencia, había traído té y pastelillos de diferentes tipos, reconoció de inmediato la manufactura de estos, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo. Su respuesta fue inmediata, aun cuando no eran sus favoritos, comenzó a comer con un gozo y una pena enorme, el adulto lo entendió como un signo de nostalgia y alegría. Sin ninguna palabra continuó aquella comida, una elegancia inusitada.

Como una doncella y su consorte.

 

* * *

 

Adrien despertó en la mañana, como usualmente, buscando y llamando a Plagg sin encontrarlo, teniendo que esperar varios minutos hasta recordar que ya no tenía su Miraculous, que por incompetencia Ladybug había tenido que negociar y así mismo perderla para siempre. La vida parecía que solo se encargaba de quitarle todo lo importante en su vida, su madre, Plagg, inclusive Ladybug.

Nada era para siempre.

Una difícil lección que debía aprender un adolescente con tan solo 17 años, pero la vida se había hecho cargo de recordarle la insignificancia de su propia existencia. Suspiró con pesar y se dispuso a tomar desayuno.

—Adrien, aquí tienes tu itinerario del día de hoy. —Nathalie se apareció en el comedor con aquel rostro inexpresivo para comentarle sobre sus actividades. Adrien miró asombrado que el día no estaría con tantas actividades. —Tras la práctica de esgrima, tu padre autorizó que pudieras salir con tus amigos. Sin embargo, Gustav te irá a recoger a las 19.00 horas.

Quizás si las circunstancias fueran diferentes él estaría lleno de júbilo y gozo el poder salir con sus amigos, sin embargo, las cosas ahora eran completamente diferente y en más de un sentido.

—Gracias, Nathalie. —respondió el joven blondo sin si quiera mirarla a los ojos.

Tan solo pudo tomar su taza de café y no tocó ni las frutas ni el croissant que le habían servido, desde hace ya días había perdido todo el apetito. Se levantó con desgano y abordó el automóvil que lo iría, como siempre, a dejar a la escuela. Tan solo Alya y Nino eran la razón por la que deseaba salir de casa. Eran la única razón por la que su vida aún parecía tener sentido.

Al llegar a la escuela, Alya y Nino estaban juntos, se notaba lo afectada que la joven morena estaba por la desaparición de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Se había desvanecido de un día para otro sin dejar rastro atrás, la comunidad escolar se encontraba golpeada, no había personas que no sintieran de alguna forma su ausencia. Chloé Bourgois había llorado al enterarse de aquella desgracia, la verdad es que para muchos era obvio que la razón por la que lloraba con tal desespero era que aquella rubia mimada la amaba, incapaz de contenerse más, terminó quebrándose enfrente de todos sin ningún recato.

Alya se veía apagada, y cómo no estarlo, era una increíble amiga, la hermana de otra madre de la joven, Nino se notaba como se esforzaba por mantener la compostura, el amor y cariño que sentía por ambas chicas, en especial viendo cómo se estaba quebrando su novia.

—Nena, sé que esto es terrible, pero tenemos que ser fuertes. —Nino pronunció mientras la abrazaba. —Los papás de Nette están pasándola peor y quedamos en ir a echarles una mano con la entrega de los volantes.

Alya secó sus lágrimas, asintiendo ante sus palabras. Adrien y ella se miraron, el joven Agreste la observó y sonrió amablemente.

—Padre me permitió acompañarlos hoy, hasta las 7. —dijo con la voz casi sin emoción.

Mme. Bustier llegó con prisa a empezar la clase, era evidente que la antigua presidenta de la clase había dejado un hueco tras su desaparición.

“ _Al final fue igual que con mi madre..._ ” esa sensación lo atormentaba.

El mundo de Adrien se estaba claramente desmoronando sin saber qué hacer para poder remediarlo.

 

* * *

 

A Gabriel no le gustaba demasiado el dejar a Marinette sola, pero debía pretender que su vida seguía siendo normal y no que tenía a su pequeño ángel en su rincón especial. Además debía ponerse a planear el traer a su esposa de vuelta. Aquella era una tarea difícil, pues el milagro debía realizarse de forma que nadie pudiera vincularlo con el rol del villano de la ciudad. Aquella era una tarea muy peligrosa y complicada, pero estaba seguro de que podría encontrar una forma.

—Mi pequeña, debo abandonarte por un momento. —dijo sonriendo, mientras ella observaba la nada. —Volveré más tarde y comeremos juntos.

Ella parecía incapaz de mostrarle una reacción que no fuera miedo o indiferencia. Siempre parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba qué sería lo que sentiría ella en su interior sobre él.

Una parte deseaba que ella lo viera de la misma forma en que él se sentía por ella.

Melancólico, se dirigió al jardín antes de dirigirse finalmente a su lugar de trabajo, si tan solo ella no sintiera miedo de él, jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño, eso impensable para él. Por otra parte se asombró de la abnegación que la muchacha había demostrado tener. Ella había renunciado a todo para poder mantener a la ciudad a salvo. Ella era increíble. Una sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro al verla, quizás debería ser considerada como una santa, una salvadora en más de un sentido. Sin embargo, este sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Caminó hacia la salida de su oasis personal, con el corazón acongojado. De verdad cómo odiaba tener que alejarse de ella. Al llegar a su oficina, ya eran la una de la tarde, pronto tendría que llevarle el almuerzo a Marinette, suspiró pesadamente, eso tendría que esperar. Pensó en la forma de pedir su deseo y traer a Emilie de vuelta, Adrien lo necesitaba y, si era completamente honesto, él también. Se frotó las sienes con desespero, debía ser muy específico. Nooroo le había advertido que los deseos podían tener efectos colaterales, por lo que debía tener cuidado en la elección de las palabras. Sin embargo, el recuperaría a Emilie sin importar cual fuera el precio.

“ _No, no es cualquier precio_.” Pensó con rapidez, había ciertas cosas que no estaba dispuesto a pagar. “ _Ni Adrien ni Marinette pueden ser moneda de cambio para este deseo._ ”

Prefería quedar parapléjico, perder algún sentido, incluso no volver a crear, nunca más, con tal de traerla de vuelta.

—Ya podrás volver, amada mía. —Susurró mientras miraba con tristeza el retrato de su esposa. —Aunque sea lo último que haga.

Se mordió la mejilla y tras meditarlo largamente fue capaz de verlo, sí había una forma de pedir el deseo. Raudo se devolvió al jardín de los secretos, llevando comida para su preciado ángel, susurró un gracias mientras besaba la mano de Marinette. Tras aquella acción se retiró, dejando a la muchacha perpleja. Si tan solo se hubiera detenido un momento, hubiera visto como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban de un cálido carmesí.

Corrió a lo que alguna vez fue su guarida e invocó a Tikki y Plagg. Ambos miraron con decepción al adulto, pues muy bien sabían quién era aquel ser humano, y cuál era la relación con sus portadores. Una sonrisa triunfal cruzó su rostro mientras repetía en su cabeza cada detalle de lo que pediría, una vez que se sintió preparado, se puso los Miraculous en sus orejas y mano. Agradecía tanto el haber sido un adolescente imprudente que alguna vez se perforó las orejas, tan solo para fastidiar a su padre.

—¡Tikki, Plagg, transfórmenme! —digo con voz autoritaria para que los Miraculous absorbieran a los kwamis.

Un halo dorado rodeo al adulto, mostrando un traje casi tan elegante como el que tenía de Le Papillon. Una chaqueta con ribete de color morado y dorado, un antifaz que delicadamente cubría su rostro, un bastón y pantalones lisos con detalles bordados que simulaban ser de oro. La presencia divina que expedía era deslumbrante para cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a continuar con su cometido, todo estaba listo, nunca se había sentido tan preparado para poder tenerlo todo como en aquel momento, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba aterrado, un miedo visceral se apoderaba del él repitiéndole que lo perdería todo por ser tan ambicioso. Ignoró aquella vocecita, y se dispuso a resolver su enorme crisis familiar. Emilie volvería a esa casa, era un hecho.

_Escucha bien mi deseo, quiero traer a mi esposa de vuelta con vida, sin que ninguna otra persona se me sea arrebatada para conseguirlo._

Sus palabras no eran susurros, aquella profunda y armoniosa voz que poseía era la que había efectuado el conjuro. Un destello apareció desde su pecho, fraguando una bola de luz que se consolidó al frente de él. Cuando se pudo difuminar, entonces, se vio la figura de aquella mujer tan hermosa, de cabellos rubios ondeados, de piel trigueña, sus ropajes parecían rotos y desaliñados, por lo que sus curvas podían ser vistas. Aquello no causó más que una indescriptible tranquilidad para el mayor. Emilie había regresado a sus brazos y esta vez no la perdería.

—¡Destranfórmenme!

Corrió a cogerla en sus brazos y llevarla a su alcoba. Una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó su rostro. Lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y después de tanto tiempo de frustraciones y angustia, se permitió llorar mientras escuchaba la respiración acompasada de su esposa, quien parecía estar durmiendo profundamente.

—Por fin estás de vuelta... —dijo mientras se mordía los labios tratando de no despertarla.

Acarició su cabello con delicadeza, aprovecharía este tiempo para contemplarla mientras pensaba en cómo hacer todo esto oficial sin las sospechas que esta inusitada situación debía traer.

 

* * *

 

 

Para Adrien era obvio lo difícil que debía ser este momento para los Dupain-Cheng, se les veía muy afectados, en especial Tom, quien no sonreía ni tampoco mostraba aquella luz propia. Era un fantasma de quien había sido alguna vez.

—Buenas tardes, señores Dupain-Cheng. —dijo el joven de cabellos rubios.

El encontrar a Marinette se había vuelto la única prioridad de los adultos, sin embargo, debido a la demanda que tenía la panadería, la ayuda del círculo cercano y amigos había sido esencial para que no lo perdieran todo. Su niña tendría una casa a la que volver.

—Buenas tardes, muchachos. —dijo Sabine, se veía el cansancio en aquellos plateados ojos. —Deben tener hambre, les preparé algo especial… era… —la voz de la mujer se quebró de un momento a otro. —… era…su favorito.

Tom se veía en la cocina, trabajando con esmero, pero sin aquella jovialidad que tanto lo distinguía. Saludó a los chicos y se enfocó en su trabajo. Era lo único que podía hacer para no enloquecer de pena.

Nino, Alya y Adrien se sentaron en la mesa del comedor del segundo piso de aquella hermosa casa, ayudaron a la madre de su querida amiga a poner la mesa, la morena abrazó con cuidado a Sabine, esperando con eso aliviar, por poco que fuera, el dolor que la estaba consumiendo. El almuerzo fue lento y apacible, Sabine se dirigió a llevarle comida a su marido. El matrimonio se veía tan frágil y a la vez preparado para enfrentar lo que fuere. No perderían la esperanza, nunca.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —dijo Nino, desalentado por las circunstancias.

Alya golpeó con violencia la mesa, enfadada más consigo misma de lo que podría estar con alguien más.

—¡¿Cómo que qué hacemos?! Seguir repartiendo volantes, recorrer la ciudad. Los señores Dupain-Cheng no pueden salir de acá y somos los únicos que podrían ser de ayuda. —espetó furiosa. —Ella está en alguna parte, lo sé… si tan solo Ladybug y Chat Noir estuvieran acá.

Tan solo al nombrar los héroes, Adrien empezó a sentir náuseas de sí mismo, probablemente sería capaz de haberla encontrado si es que aún pudiera tener su Miraculous, así de inútil era él. Pero la autocompasión trajo consigo una emoción que era un tanto desconocida para él, la resolución de traerla de vuelta. Ya había perdido a su Lady, no permitiría que su amiga se le fuera a escapar entre los dedos también.

—Yo iré a la zona norte de la ciudad. —se señaló mientras decía, para luego apuntar a su mejor amigo. —Tú, Nino irás a la zona este, conoces a más gente por allí y…— miró a Césaire con resolución. — Alya, te toca ir a la zona sur. La este es demasiado peligrosa para que vayas sola, para que ninguno de nosotros vaya solo.

Se notaba el deseo de encontrarla, la proactividad que jamás había decidido mostrar, en ausencia de su Lady, había decidido que no volvería a ser pasivo, quedado, ellos eran los únicos que podrían encontrarla, creerlo así lo volvía más fácil. No volvería a ser tan iluso como en el pasado.

Lavaron los platos para luego coger los nuevos volantes que el matrimonio había dejado preparados para ellos, respiraron hondo y con convicción se dispusieron a enfrentar una nueva tarde. Sin embargo, al bajar vieron una escena desgarradora, ambos adultos abrazados lloraban desolados la ausencia de su pequeña. Alya de inmediato apartó la vista y se abrazó con Nino. Sin embargo, Adrien se mantuvo fijo, observando el dolor, sintiéndolo propio, cómo cuando su madre había desaparecido. Apretó el puño y se prometió que la encontraría, que aunque no tuviera su Miraculous seguiría siendo un héroe.

Él iba a encontrar a Marinette.

 

* * *

 

Pensar en la cubierta que tendría que tener para que nadie pudiera sospechar de su vinculación o con la desaparición de su esposa o con el villano de París fue un trabajo increíblemente complejo, sin embargo, al momento de llevar todo a cabo las cosas se habían dado por si solas.

Ocupó a Nooroo una última vez y se transformó en Le Papillon, con aquella mujer, su esposa, vestida y preparada. Y aún inconsciente, llegó a uno de los hospitales más cercanos y la dejó en urgencias. Tan rápido como llegó, se devolvió.

Nadie notó su presencia.

—Gracias, Nooroo. —dijo al llegar a casa y destransformarse. —De igual forma se lo agradezco a Tikki y Plagg. Sin ellos, nada de lo que he podido hacer hoy lo hubiera llevado a cabo. —una sincera sonrisa cruzó su rostro, aquello causó que el pequeño kwami morado se emocionara al escuchar palabras que jamás pensó que Gabriel diría. —Hoy mi familia está completa.

Los Miraculous de la buena y mala suerte estaban en sus cajas, tras pedir el deseo Gabriel renunció a ellos temiendo que fueran a intentar ver a Marinette o Adrien. Seguía siendo un hombre completamente receloso de sus secretos, en especial que aquel dulce y hermoso que escondía en aquella recóndita parte de la mansión.

Ahora solo debía esperar.

Mientras tanto, pidiéndole a Nooroo que se mantuviera escondido, se dirigió donde ella, lo único que anhelaba en ese momento era ver a Marinette.

 

* * *

 

 

La búsqueda, como otros días había sido infructífera, nadie sabía nada de ella y la policía tampoco era capaz de entregar respuestas, esto era un infierno. La frustración corría a los tres adolescentes, ¿qué podían hacer al respecto?

Nada, solo esperar.

Al dar las siete, Gustav llamó a Adrien para pasarlo a buscar, desganado dio su ubicación y llamó a sus amigos.

—Nino, ya debo volver. Lo lamento. —era obvio el pesar que el heredero sentía respecto a todo.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, el corpulento hombre que trabajaba como su chófer y guardaespaldas arribó, la mirada apologética que le lanzó de alguna forma ayudó a Adrien a manejar el dolor y la frustración que se estaba cocinando en su interior.

—Vamos a casa…—dijo Adrien, observando como Gorila le asentía.

Lo que jamás se hubiera esperado, fue que la mansión se encontrase en aquel estado de caos, se veía llena de policías y Nathalie estaba intentando, casi en vano, evitar que los reporteros esperaran en las afueras de la mansión. Se notaba un aura de inquietud, pero una ligera sensación de júbilo, sutil, pero palpable.

Al ver a Nathalie, se acercó a ella con inquietud, esperando respuestas. Lo que no se preparó para ver fue a su padre quien lo observaba con una sonrisa en la cara, abrió sus brazos para recibirlo y el adolescente frente a aquella actitud de afecto no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Tu madre está de vuelta, la encontraron inconsciente en el hospital. —fue lo primero en decirle.

Adrien estaba estático, ella había regresado. Un sueño imposible, su mayor deseo se había vuelto realidad. El joven abrazó firmemente a su padre, mientras lloraba de alegría, no pudo evitarlo.

—Vamos a verla, por favor, Padre. —susurró mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo.

Gabriel le dijo que tendrían que esperar un poco, pues la policía se hallaba pesquisando que todo estuviera en orden y resolver algunas preguntas. Adrien no se encontraba completamente convencido de las palabras de su progenitor, como si sintiera que le estaban ocultando algo. Pero la idea de ver su mamá era tan fuerte, tan arraigada en su mente que no sabía cómo procesar todo y se enfocó en que pronto podrían verla.

Tras una hora de preguntas, y solicitudes de revisión de la mansión una sola duda quedó en el aire para el heredero. Era evidente que su padre jamás dio notificación a los agentes de la ley de la desaparición de la mujer, ni siquiera la interpol sabía de la situación... ¿por qué entonces esto había pasado? Las sospechas eran claras, pero sin evidencia, nada se podía hacer.

—Gustav, llévanos. —dijo el mayor, mientras los policías se retiraban. —Nathalie, daré una conferencia de prensa en cuanto pueda traer a Emilie a la mansión. Para que no desesperen, sin embargo, solo haré una declaración. Que respeten mi privacidad.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Adrien habría encontrado sospechosas aquellas declaraciones, así como todo lo que estaba pasando en la mansión. Sin embargo, estaba tan sobrepasado por la noticia que ignoró aquella vocecita en su cabeza, aquella sensación que le arañaba. En otro momento lo pensaría. Ahora su prioridad sería ver a su madre.

El camino al hospital estuvo tranquilo, ninguno de los tripulantes fue capaz de efectuar una palabra, el silencio no era incómodo, había una chispa de excitación demasiado grande para ser contenida, estaba por explotar. Los reporteros que los siguieron no pudieron ingresar al hospital, pero continuaban al acecho, esta noticia era demasiado jugosa como para dejarla pasar. La familia fue recibida por el médico de cabecera que estaba a cargo del caso Emilie Agreste, la mujer se encontraba deshidratada y con un caso agudo de desnutrición, pero fuera de algún riesgo vital. Dado que la familia contaba con suficiente dinero como para poder cuidarla en la mansión, lo más adecuado sería que pudieran darle el alta y continuar los tratamientos en casa. Ella aún permanecía inconsciente, era más que obvio que dadas las circunstancias su recuperación tomaría tiempo antes de que volviera a ser la mujer de siempre, pero ambos Agrestes estaban dispuestos a esperar lo que fuera necesario para que ella estuviera bien.

—Ya has regresado mamá. —susurró mientras tomaba su mano. Una parte esperaba que ella abriera los ojos y le sonriera como siempre lo había hecho.

Ahora que su madre estaba allí, encontrar a Marinette sería cosa de tiempo.

 

* * *

 

 

Tras dejar a su esposa en la alcoba matrimonial, conectada a los sueros que la ayudarían a recuperarse completamente, preparándose para una posibilidad de que ella debería tomar terapia para poder volver a la normalidad, aunque también corría el riesgo de que se supiera, cuál era la verdadera razón por la que Emilie se había perdido por tanto tiempo. Y cómo es que ella regresó.

Necesitaba pensar, relajarse, esa tarde había sido increíblemente angustiante. Necesitaba a Marinette.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, dejó a su hijo con su esposa y fue a ver a su ángel, aquella criatura que lo había ayudado a traer al amor de su vida, debía agradecerle, era de vital importancia. Se encerró en su oficina y partió a verla. Ahora debía ser más cuidadoso sobre sus escapadas, nadie en su casa debía saber esto.

Caminó con delicadeza en dirección de ella, aquel vestido de gaza blanca con bordados negros, realzaban su belleza natural, y dado su ubicación en el misterioso jardín, se veía su mirada perdida en la noche estrellada parisina, parecía un ser etéreo que se escabulliría entre sus dedos, sin embargo, al tocar uno de sus hombros, aquella descarga eléctrica que sintió lo regresó a la realidad, ella no podría huir de él, ella le pertenecía por completo.

 

* * *

 

Tras una semana de largos tratamientos, Emilie despertó. Abrió con lentitud sus hermosos ojos de color verde, un cansancio generalizado la acosó desde el primer momento en que recobró la consciencia, sin embargo, lo que la pilló desprevenida fue el ver a su hijo recostado sobre sus piernas durmiendo plácidamente, con la respiración acompasada y a Gabriel durmiendo en el sofá que estaba cerca de ella. Con lentitud y dificultad movió su mano hasta el rostro de su pequeño hijo, se encontraba atónita, no tenía como explicarse el regreso a su casa, con su familia. Tanto había ocurrido en aquel tiempo, atrapada en el limbo entre el mundo mágico y la realidad como la conocíamos.

—Gabriel, lo lograste... —susurró con suavidad mientras miraba a su esposo, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, como la primera vez que lo observaba.

Adrien abrió ligeramente los ojos y vio a su madre despierta, sin pensarlo la abrazó firmemente, intentando no lastimarla en el proceso. Las esperanzas que había albergado desde que volvió se habían vuelto realidad y por primera vez un optimismo lo bañó por completo.

—Madre... —dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella no fue capaz de decirle algo, tan solo mirarlo con una sonrisa melancólica, como si se estuviera disculpando por su larga ausencia.

—Emilie... has regresado. —dijo Gabriel a espaldas de su hijo.

La familia estaba reunida y nada esta vez los lograría separar.

 

* * *

 

 

Cada mañana, Marinette se había acostumbrado a mirar por alguno de los ventanales del jardín donde se encontraba su habitación, debía confesar que ya no recordaba con claridad cuanto tiempo había estado lejos de casa, pero sentía la tranquilidad de que al menos el señor Agreste había cumplido con la promesa de dejar en paz la ciudad. No sentía la necesidad de hablar con él, pero era evidente que el adulto trataba de compartir con ella algo. Siempre era amable y le traía de comer alguna delicia, como si quisiera calmar la nostalgia que la acosaba desde el primer momento que llegó a aquella hermosa jaula.

Había momentos en los que podía ver a Tikki jugando en alguna de las flores del invernadero donde se encontraba, la muchacha corría con desespero a su encuentro, pero ella parecía esconderse con facilidad. Tras varias vueltas al jardín era obvio que Tikki nunca estuvo allí, no podía ser otra cosa que la soledad jugando con su mente, su única amiga en este encierro.

“ _Dios... cómo extraño a Alya y a mis padres..._ ” pensaba a menudo cuando el nudo en la garganta se volvía demasiado grande, como si la estuviera asfixiando.

Tras unas horas de observación de la ciudad, se disponía a bañarse y vestir las ropas que el señor había preparado la noche anterior, para luego ir a sentarse en la mesa hasta que él apareciera para tomar desayuno con ella. Nunca se retrasaba, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro miraba cómo ella comenzaba a comer y beber lo que fuera a darle. Tras observarse por un tiempo, él retiraba las cosas y volvía a quedarse sola. Caminaba por los alrededores hasta la siguiente comida, nunca estaba sola para esos momentos.

Finalmente llegaba la noche y él volvía para decirle buenas noches, siempre le traía el vestuario que deseaba que se pusiera al día siguiente, una cena no demasiado pesada, aunque con algún postre delicioso de los Dupain-Cheng.

Con el pasar del tiempo, había descubierto que le era imposible odiarlo, aunque quisiera, casi podría pensar que se sentía cómoda con su presencia. Como si estuviera esperando a verlo.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

 

* * *

 

 

—¡Dios santo! ¡Ya es diciembre! —se sobresaltó Adrien al ver su calendario las pruebas que tendría que cursar para ese mes antes de Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Alya miró con amargura, la verdad es que sus calificaciones habían bajado abruptamente desde hace ya más de ocho meses, los mismos que Marinette había estado desaparecida, los profesores y sus padres habían hecho cuanto fue posible para que ella fuera capaz de recuperarse, sin embargo, era evidente que la joven estaba pasando por un estado de depresión con razones más que justificadas. Lo único que la hacía moverse era continuar en la búsqueda de su amiga, todas las tardes tras el colegio se iba con Nino y Adrien a entregar volantes, sagradamente. Sin embargo, el pasar del tiempo solo había matado sus propias esperanzas y ahora el abismo la miraba a ella.

—¿Hoy iremos nuevamente a la zona oriente...? —preguntó con ilusión Adrien.

Su amiga, sin embargo, mostró desazón frente a la respuesta que el joven estaba presentado.

—¿Con qué objetivo? —la voz de Alya sonaba cargada, demostrando la angustia que llevaba encima desde hace tanto. —Hemos recorrido la ciudad tantas veces, hemos entregado volantes, hemos hecho... todo...

Alya no pudo continuar, las palabras parecían estar atragantadas en su garganta, como si decirlo fuera a convertirlo en una realidad.

—¡¿Es que crees que ella no va a volver?! —espetó con ira Adrien. —Mi...

—¡Que tu madre haya vuelto después de tres años de desaparición no significa nada! —gritó ella en respuesta. —Tú... tú... —se aferró a su camisa mientras continuaba llorando desesperada. —Los escuché decir a la policía que... tú solo tuviste suerte.

Aquellas palabras dilapidaron el ánimo del Agreste y el de toda la clase. Mme. Bustier ingresó con premura y se dispuso a hacer la clase de literatura, intentando en vano calmar las cosas. Sin embargo, nadie era capaz de concentrarse en plenitud, a fin de cuentas nadie estaba a salvo de desaparecer. Casi parecía que la sombra de la muerte se había aparecido frente a ellos y les había, lentamente, succionado el alma hasta dejar tan solo unos cascarones.

Adrien llamó a su guardaespaldas y pidió que lo fueran a buscar en cuanto las clases terminaran. Sin ningún tipo de resistencia en su hogar, Adrien pudo volver para encerrarse en su alcoba y poder llorar tranquilo, como tanto necesitaba.

El golpeteo de la puerta lo desconcertó, descubriendo que se había dormido sobre la cama sin siquiera haberse quitado los zapatos. ¿Quién podría ser?

—Adelante... —su voz somnolienta salió de su boca sin pensarlo si quiera. Su madre entró a la habitación. —Madre...

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa melancólica, era evidente que él tenía un problema y que ella quería poder ayudarle.

—¿Qué pasa, rayito de sol? —dijo con una dulce voz, tratando de calmar el evidente mar de emociones que sacudía a Adrien. —Puedes decírselo a mamá.

Adrien abrió la boca, incapaz de poder hablar, las palabras se notaban atoradas en su garganta, presionando por salir. Hoy había recibido un golpe de realidad, era posible que jamás pudieran volver a saber algo de su más querida amiga y le causaba un enorme dolor el solo pensar en aquello.

A pesar de querer decirle, algo se lo impedía y lloró amargamente por varias horas mientras su madre, en un afán de acompañarle, solo le acarició el cabello hasta que cayó rendido, agotado por las emociones y el dolor.

 

* * *

 

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y Gabriel fue notando que había algo que no estaba bien consigo mismo, un pequeño detalle que estaba generando una nueva brecha en su magnífico matrimonio. Había algo que impedía que él fuera capaz de tocar a su esposa, algo que le impedía verla como una mujer. La amaba, pero no había deseo alguno hacia ella.

Como si todo sentimiento romántico se hubiera desvanecido por completo.

Gabriel se había escudado en la fragilidad de ella, su estado de salud precario y en qué había pasado bastante tiempo como para saber qué hacer el uno con el otro, sin embargo, el pasar de los meses fue haciendo que aquellas excusas se fueran debilitando al punto en que no tenía como poder escapar de sus labores maritales para con su esposa.

Suspiró mientras miraba cómo Marinette jugueteaba con su cabello en la mesa, aún con el pasar del tiempo, ella evitaba hablar con él. No es que se mostrase cohibida como en un inicio, sino que las palabras sobraban, el silencio y la compañía eran más que suficientes para aquella extraña relación. Era el único lugar en donde él parecía estar en paz. Algo que se volvía cada vez más necesario y urgente.

—¿Me dejarías peinarte? —dijo con delicadeza mientras la aludida se sorprendió, pues nunca le había hablado de algo como aquello. Ella asintió suavemente. —Gracias.

Fueron a la habitación de ella en búsqueda de un cepillo y cintas para el peinado que Gabriel tenía en mente para ella. Gabriel podía sentir como el corazón le latía con fuerza, pero era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué era una necesidad ahora también su cabello? ¿No era suficiente el controlar su vestimenta? No tenía como responder a aquellas interrogantes, solo sabía que ahora necesitaba hacerse cargo de su cabello y lo haría. Ella se lo había permitido.

Ella escasamente decía que no a sus peticiones.

Cuando volvieron a la mesita del jardín donde solían tomar el té, Marinette se sentó y dejó que las manos del adulto hicieran su magia, cepillo con suma delicadeza su ya larga y oscura melena, con el paso del tiempo y los productos que Gabriel le había entregado, su cabellera estaba incluso más sedosa y bien cuidada, ella cerró los ojos mientras él jugaba con su pelo para conseguir hacer lo que quisiera, lo que fuera que tuviera en su mente.

Ella estaba completamente entregada a su merced.

Tras unos largos 30 minutos, Gabriel había deshecho las típicas coletas que la muchacha solía llevar, para realizar un trenzado maría desde cada una de sienes, que finalizaba con un tomate y una brillante cinta de color morado, que de alguna u otra forma recordaba a su antiguo traje de supervillano, había dejado su ondeado flequillo y un par de mechitas que estilizaban su rostro. Cuando terminó y observó su obra maestra notó que algo estaba mal, algo estaba saliéndose de control entre los dos, en especial en él. Aquel roce había sido como una nueva droga, tan relajante y a la vez lo dejaba deseoso de algo más.

Sin querer que ella se espantara por su abrupta reacción, decidió coger las cosas de la mesa y, sin antes despedirse, salió disparado hacia la mansión. Pocos minutos al llegar, vio que su esposa entraba a la oficina. Sin dudarlo por un momento, la besó, con la misma pasión que había alimentado por tantos años, desde el momento en que la había conocido, desde que ella había aceptado ser su esposa. Emilie, aunque en un inicio algo descolocada, no demoró demasiado en responder ante aquellas demostraciones de afecto y se dejó llevar por sus gestos.

Casi como un par de adolescentes, se dejaron llevar por una pasión casi desconocida. Una sonrisa gigantesca apareció en su rostro y para Gabriel, estaba helado. La imagen de Marinette no había desparecido mientras le había hecho el amor a su mujer.

¿Qué estaba mal en él?

 

* * *

 

Había algo mágico en las caricias que el señor Agreste había puesto en su cabeza y cuello, mientras realizaba aquel peinado que tanto había luchado por mantener para el día siguiente. Sonrió suavemente, como si estuviera hipnotizada por sus acciones, mordiendo su labio. Era la primera actitud de cariño que había recibido en mucho tiempo y no podía evitar desear más. Una parte de ella se preguntaba que tendría que hacer para poder sentir de nuevo aquel contacto humano.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo de su habitación, notó como las lágrimas corrían sin control, saliendo de sus ojos como un torrente, dándole a entender lo vacía y sola se sentía en realidad. Mordió su labio e intentó mantener la compostura, pero al ser incapaz se recostó en la cama y lloró hasta que toda su energía fue drenada.

Por primera vez en meses, tomó consciencia de su soledad y su insignificancia. Solo habiendo un rostro en su imaginario que deseaba ver... por algún extraño motivo quería ver a Gabriel Agreste.

 

* * *

 

Adrien, tras aquella enorme decepción que se había llevado con sus amigos, no pudo evitar necesitar mantener las distancias y comportarse como el hijo complaciente que siempre había sido. No es que le resultase particularmente cómodo, pero era lo que había y se debía contentar con ello.

Su vida escolar se mantuvo desabrida, la gente empezaba a asumir que Marinette debía estar muerta o quizás había caído en las garras de alguna mafia de trata de blanca. El punto es que no volvería, lo mejor sería matar sus propias esperanzas y así, si ella volvía, sería obra de un milagro.

Un milagro, como los Miraculous... desde hace meses que no pensaba en qué habría sido de Le Papillon, aunque siempre pensaba en Ladybug y en Plagg, recordaba el rostro de angustia de ella cuando se dejó atrapar en el libro de Le Collectionneur, se había avocado durante tanto en volver a encontrar a Marinette que cuando, de alguna forma, todos a su alrededor se rindieron, el dolor de ya no poder seguir siendo un héroe, de estar solo y que su amada de alguna forma lo traicionó, fue demasiado como para poder manejarlo. No tenía con quien hablarlo, desconocía al maestro que Ladybug alguna vez les había mencionado.

Traición.

Jamás había pensado en aquello hasta que en una de sus crisis de ira que había tenido mientras practicaba esgrima, y se dio cuenta que una parte de él sentía que Ladybug lo había traicionado al rendirse y entregarse junto con su Miraculous. No importaba cuanto dedicara a encontrar una justificación que pudiera aliviarle, ella se había rendido y le había dejado todo en bandeja de plata a ambos villanos. Ella siempre había sido capaz de hacerle frente a cualquiera de los enemigos que habían tenido, sin importar el número. ¿Por qué esta vez todo había sido diferente?

Mientras caminaba con decepción por las calles, absorto en la rabia que lo consumía y con la tranquilidad que sus emociones negativas no atraerían a ningún akuma.

—Que el enemigo ya no esté enviando sus diabólicas mariposas no debería ser excusa para que dejes que tu corazón se llene de ira, joven. —escuchó a sus espaldas una voz de un anciano.

Adrien se sobresaltó, no esperaba que fuera a ser tan evidente, pero alguien lo había notado. Sucumbió ante la vergüenza y la culpa, pero el mayor le obligó a levantar el mentón.

—No hay nada de malo en sentirse miserable, Chat Noir, tan solo no dejes que ello te consuma.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, ¿cómo es que él sabía quién era? Una sonrisa de suficiencia se cruzó por los labios del viejo, siempre los sorprendía, y ellos nunca recordaban su rostro de buenas a primeras. Desde hace ya tanto que esto era de esta forma.

—Acompáñame, Chat Noir y responderé tus inquietudes. —al ingresar en aquella extraña farmacia oriental, el hombre tomó asiento, invitando a Adrien a hacerlo de igual forma. —Soy Fu Qing Cheng, aunque Ladybug me conocía como el maestro, fui yo quien te escogió como héroe y portador del poder de la mala suerte.

La culpa volvió a abatir al joven rubio, cómo enfrentar el desagradable hecho de que había perdido a su compañera por su ineptitud, la traición que sentía al saber que ella había hecho un trato, que ella se había rendido y por sobre todo, la soledad que sentía aun con la presencia de su madre. Abrió la boca, pero la voz no salía, quería explicarse, quería decirle, sin embargo, escuchó en silencio mientras el hombre preparaba el té y se sentaba para conversar con él.

—No puedes seguirte culpando por lo que ocurrió, Chat Noir...

—¡Deje de llamarme así! Yo soy... —interrumpió Adrien, molesto, avergonzado, era obvio que se estaba desquitando con él, pero tampoco es que supiera como llevarlo a cabo. Bebió un largo trago del té que el hombre le había servido y cerró los ojos que se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No es culpa de ustedes la derrota que sufrieron, yo no supe reaccionar a tiempo, creyendo que sería suficiente con la nula ayuda que les había brindado. —El anciano se disculpó. —No puedes culpar a los alumnos por los errores que cometen, sino al maestro que no los preparó lo suficiente.

Adrien estaba descolocado ante las palabras que el maestro le decía, el hombre sonrió con melancolía y prosiguió.

—Ustedes fueron muy valientes, pero se vieron superados por las habilidades del villano y esto es algo que yo me encargaré de resolver. Sin embargo, sé que en tu corazón, la derrota eso solo una de las tantas heridas que sufriste aquella tarde. —el maestro Fu miró con delicadeza al muchacho, esperando ganarse su confianza y que pudiera abrirse, liberarse de aquella cruz que cargaba.

Adrien, aunque inseguro, sabía que sólo él sería capaz de poder entender el dolor y desesperación que lo consumía. Miró con aflicción y comenzó a relatarle aquel popurrí de emociones que lo estaban volviendo loco. El adulto se mantuvo en silencio y le ofreció una apologética mirada.

—No pienso que estés pensando demasiado las cosas, pero he de admitir que estás mirando el vaso medio vacío, sin entender completamente el panorama de la situación y aquello solo traerá dolor. —Fu miró con una sonrisa amable. —Somos mejores que nuestras derrotas y aun si no tienes el traje, tú seguirás siendo un héroe dentro de tus propias capacidades. Yo no te elegí porque creyera que serías un héroe al portar el Miraculous de la buena suerte, sino porque pude ver que desde tus limitantes como civil ya eras uno.

 

* * *

 

El cómo visitar a Marinette y encargarse de su peinado se había vuelto en el único medio por el cual podía satisfacer a su mujer, no sería un misterio para nadie quien lo conociera, sin embargo, aquel pequeño secreto se encontraba escondido en un lugar que sabía que nadie buscaría, pues no había quien supiera, si quiera, de su ubicación. Sonrió para sí mismo, jamás se creyó lo suficientemente degenerado como para tener fantasías de aquel calibre con una jovencita como lo era Marinette, cuando era Ladybug siempre había creído que era una muchacha mayor que su hijo por varios años, por lo madura y preparada que siempre se mostraba, sin embargo, la realidad fue diferente, aunque no decepcionante.

Su ángel estaba ahí y le pertenecía por completo.

Su aroma resultaba una delicia, su actitud cada día más dócil le resultaba intrigante, a la vez que satisfactoria, pero no quería entrar en los detalles, las cosas tal y como estaban eran suficientes para él.

—Te ves hermosa, Marinette. —dijo al verla sentada como una doncella, expectante ante lo que él le fuera a traer y dar. —Es probable que esto te lo recordaran muy a menudo tus admiradores.

Ella negó y bajó la cabeza.

—No, no era así. —dijo Marinette con evidente dificultad tras unos minutos de silencio, como si su mente se hubiera ido a blanco en aquel momento.

Gabriel creyó reconocer de inmediato lo que ocurría tras aquellas palabras, el mal de amores acosaba a tantos, ella habría sido perfecta como akuma, pero todo había cambiado hace tanto, era incapaz de recordar hace cuanto que todo era diferente.

—Tú eres hermosa, da igual cual sea el atuendo que vistas, incluso el de la heroína, sigues siendo igual de hermosa. —la profunda voz de Gabriel hizo mirara con ilusión y mejillas sonrojadas. —Hablo muy en serio al respecto.

Un silencio cómplice los rodeó, Marinette sentía que su corazón latía desbocado ante aquel acto de galantería, aunque dentro suyo una pequeña vocecita le gritaba que estaba mal, que él era el villano, sin embargo, la necesidad de cariño y atención fueron superiores, acallando cualquier intento por revelarse. Ya no sentía miedo de él, ahora lo único que quería era que él no la odiara.

Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de no quedar olvidada en aquella hermosa jaula, cantaría las más bellas canciones con tal de mantener la atención de su amo.

Aquella noche, fue una de las más apasionadas que jamás tuvo con su esposa. Todo porque antes de irse, había abrazado firmemente a Marinette y robado un casto beso de sus labios.

 

* * *

 

Lentamente, como el agua que se filtra a través de la dura roca de una montaña, las palabras del maestro Fu se introducían en su mente y aliviaron el peso en su corazón con el pasar de las semanas. Había cosas que no calzaban dentro de su cabeza, pero sin el dolor emocional, de una u otra forma era más fácil pensar en todo lo que desde hace meses había ha ocurrido.

Muchas veces, cuando pensaba en la derrota de Ladybug y él, no podía evitar pensar que estaba pasando algo por alto, algo evidente que tendría repercusiones evidentes en todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se mordió el labio con desilusión, sabía que era un muchacho inteligente, pero su jodida tendencia a pensar dentro de la caja era lo que marcaba una gigantesca distancia entre Chat Noir y Ladybug.

—No puedo dejar que esto me gane. —dijo enérgicamente, más intentando animarse que otra cosa. —Yo soy mejor que esto. Ella siempre ha creído en mí.

 Continúo pensando, recordando cada detalle y tratando de ver qué estaba pasando por alto. Su puerta sonó, y su madre ingresó con cara de preocupación, Adrien la estaba pasando mal y ella lo sabía, sin embargo, un muro se había construido desde su regreso y una parte de ella temía que nunca podría derribarlo.

—Bebé, ¿cómo estás? —su voz melodiosa lo saco de sus pensamientos. —Aunque no quieras decirme, quiero que sepas que espero de todo corazón que seas capaz de resolverlo.

Adrien sonrió con delicadeza hacia su madre, nunca había pensado hasta qué punto ella le había hecho falta.

—Gracias, mamá. —sí, era ella. —La verdad es que quizás necesite hablarlo contigo.

Mientras la tarde fue pasando por la ciudad del amor, Adrien sin querer entrar en detalles místicos o nombres comentó todo aquello que había estado viviendo. No mencionó a Ladybug ni a Plagg. Así como, por alguna razón, tampoco le dio el nombre de Marinette.

 

* * *

 

Sus manos temblaban mientras repasaba lentamente aquella pequeña sensación que tenía en sus labios, de un hecho que había ocurrido hace ya horas atrás, pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, era su primer beso, aunque su cabeza le decía que era diferente, que algo había pasado antes, pero por alguna razón era incapaz de recordar qué.

Ella sabía que se llamaba Marinette, obviamente, era el nombre porque siempre él la llamaba. Pero... ¿quién era Marinette?

Sentía que estaba atada a aquel hermoso jardín, pero la idea de huir de allí era absurda, aquel era el espacio de ambos, de ella y de la única persona que se preocupaba por su bienestar. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar porqué había llegado allí o cómo. Su mente insistía que había vida antes de aquel encierro, pero la sensación de pertenencia que tenía con aquel lugar era impresionante, no había otro hogar ni lugar al que deseara volver.

Ella pertenecía allí y a Gabriel.

 

* * *

 

No importaba cuanto empeño pusiera, cuanto intentara concentrarse, viendo como su mujer se desvivía en tratar de provocarle cualquier tipo de afecto, él solo podía atenderle si se imaginaba que era a Marinette a quien tocaba, provocaba. Si era a ella a quien le hacía el amor. Aquello, sin embargo, no parecía hacerle sentir demasiado miserable. La idea, en realidad, de tocar a Marinette era lo terrible.

Él era un hombre muy egoísta y lo sabía.

Pero Emilie había vuelto y con ella, la tranquilidad y la estabilidad que tanto Adrien necesitaba, pensar en aquello le hacía sonreír, él no servía como padre. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar cómo pasó de ser el padre atento al monstruo que su hijo tenía como progenitor. Muchas veces sabía que estaba haciéndole daño, pero no sabía cómo manejar sus propias frustraciones.

—Soy tan solo un imbécil. —susurró con frustración.

Ver a Emilie en la mansión cambió el pesado ambiente que siempre había habido, inclusive Nathalie se le notaba de mejor ánimo. Con una sonrisa gigantesca que no trataba de ocultar siquiera. Había hecho lo que había que hacerse. No había otras opciones.

Pero el plano marital había empezado a tornarse un problema, la misma Emilie lo sabía, como si no fuera capaz de verla como otra cosa que no fueran amigos. ¡Qué desvergonzado era él! Es de su esposa a quien se estaba refiriendo, y sin embargo, tan solo la podía tratar como una mera amiga, no, la mejor de todas. Seguía pendiente de sus necesidades y no dejaba de hacer cuanto estuviera en su poder para poder hacer que estuviera bien. Incluso obligarse a cumplir como el esposo que siempre había sido.

El vacío era evidente, aunque pretendiera que no existía, se alimentaba de ambos. Orillando a Gabriel a visitar más seguido a su pequeña hada del jardín, mientras que Emilie se centraba en sus labores como madre y gerente de Marketing en Gabriel´s.

Sin embargo, ambos adultos se sentían regocijados con la imagen que proyectaban, ella se negaba a querer saber qué estaba pasando por la mente de su marido. Por una simple razón, no estaba segura de querer hacerle frente a la verdad.

Las visitas de Gabriel eran cada vez más prolongadas, con una cercanía más grande de lo que hubiera esperado, pero no podían evitarlo, era evidente que Marinette tan solo anhelaba el contacto humano mientras que él la deseaba a ella. Aquel beso había sido el inicio de un tormento, él quería más, mucho más, saciarse completamente de la sed que le provocaba, sabiendo que estaba mal, que él ya tenía una vida. Pero ella era lo que él quería, ella le pertenecía y tampoco es como si se resistiera a sus caprichos.

No había cruzado aquella frontera que la razón había impuesto, aunque lo necesitaba, pues el peso moral aún era importante, sin embargo, se volvía más débil, especial al ver lo evidentemente dócil que Marinette era con él. Las fantasías eran más y más recurrentes, lo cual también era bueno, pues le permitía pasar cada noche con su esposa, cumpliéndole.

Marinette lo esperaba, siempre lo tenía en cuenta, en especial cuando la veía en las cámaras de seguridad que tenía instaladas en todo el jardín y le dejaban muy poca o escasa privacidad. Muchas veces se quedaba dormida en la mesa y debía ir a recostarla, aquella cercanía al cargar su delicado cuerpo lo volvía loco y al mismo tiempo, servía como recordatorio de los límites que él había impuesto.

El edén estaba al alcance de sus manos y nada lo detendría de aquello.

 

* * *

 

Había una extraña incomodidad en la mansión Agreste, Adrien conocía muy bien ese ambiente, demasiado bien. Una presión extraño azotó su pecho y miró en dirección hacia el horizonte en su habitación, este era el momento en que Plagg decía alguna estupidez y lo sacaba de sus casillas, haciendo que pelearan, para finalmente terminar riendo con esas extrañas demostraciones de afecto que lo hacían sentir querido.

Sí, había extrañado a su madre, no lo negaba, pero con los meses que habían pasado recordaba que la visión de su presencia estaba bastante romantizada, en realidad era una mujer que vivía casi tan ocupada como su padre, que si bien se dedicaba a pasar tiempo con su hijo, el vacío entre ambos empezaba nuevamente a crecer entre ambos, de verdad la relación entre ambos era nuevamente la misma su previa desaparición.

Las cosas habían vuelto a ser las mismas de antes.

Sin embargo, su madre era mucho más permisiva frente a la presencia de sus amigos en la mansión o las salidas. Seguía teniendo que ser el rostro de la marca de sus padres y aquellas interminables tareas que como modelo eran su responsabilidad, aun así, se le permitía salir a buscar información sobre el paradero de la joven Dupain-Cheng al menos 3 veces a la semana.

No importaba cómo, su vida seguía manteniéndose a base de rutinas. Siempre rutinas.

 

* * *

 

 

El nivel de estrés que estaba manejando era insoportable, demasiados proyectos y las pasarelas, el tener que cumplir a su mujer, el intentar reconectar con su hijo, todo empezaba a volverse demasiado para él, en especial porque ya el hacerle el cabello a Marinette no era suficiente.

No después de aquel beso.

Sus labios sabían a gloria, a un dulce que lo volvía loco y deseaba continuar probando más, mucho más.

Ella estaba haciendo su rutina nocturna de mirar a las estrellas a través del enorme ventanal que poseía aquel jardín cuando entró completamente enloquecido. Quizás la palabra exacta hubiera sido desesperado y hambriento. Ella lo miró, con aquellos ojos vacíos, sin siquiera sonreírle, pero daba igual, para Gabriel esto era suficiente.

Miró con detenimiento sus labios y anheló besarla una vez más, con avidez y lleno de deseo. Su cordura se había roto hace ya tiempo atrás, y ella parecía no oponerse a cualquiera fueran sus gestos. Aunque su mente gritaba que estaba equivocándose, posó sus labios en los de ella y se dejó llevar por la embriagadora sensación que era sentirla. La abrazó lleno de deseo, mientras ella correspondía a sus atenciones.

Quizás fue ese el instante en que todo se fue al carajo.

La necesitaba, y ella parecía no negarse a sus afectos, ambos elementos parecían los ingredientes de un cóctel fatal, pero no podía detenerse, fue hacia la alcoba que le había brindado a ella en su escondite y besó su cuello lentamente, ella soltó suaves gemidos. Gabriel comenzó a perder la compostura y con ella también cualquier opción de detenerse por completo.

—Eres tan hermosa… —susurró con delicadeza.

Comenzó a desabrochar el vestido, cómo si lo hubiera pensado de antes, aquella prenda tipo victoriana de seda burdeos y negro tan solo debía ser desabrochado con una cinta en la espalda. En un dos por tres ya la tenía frente suyo en ropa interior. La joven no mostraba signos de incomodidad o disgusto, el estar frente a él en ropa interior parecía incluso gustarle, tocando por encima del sostén, Gabriel posó sus manos sobre los pechos de Marinette, quien respondió con suspiros y gemidos ante sus caricias.

—Creo que esto debe ser demasiado injusto… —dijo mientras comenzaba a sacarse la chaqueta, gillete y camisa. La parte de abajo podría esperar a que ella estuviera lista para recibirlo, plenamente consciente de que era posible que fuera su primera vez. —Ya no más.

Gabriel sonrió y continuó besando a Marinette mientras le quitaba el sostén, sus pezones erectos tocaron su pecho y una descarga eléctrica cruzó su espina dorsal. Ni siquiera con Emilie había logrado sentirse de aquella forma, pero es que su ángel era especial y nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Él tomó asiento en la cama y sentó a la joven en su regazo, ella en automático abrió sus piernas para poder estar más cómoda. Fue así que comenzó a devorar los pechos de la joven sin miramientos, mientras ella jadeaba sin control alguno.

—Eres tan deliciosa, Marinette, que quisiera saber si también serás así de exquisita allí abajo. —dijo, con la voz ronca y notoriamente excitado, su entrepierna gritaba por poder penetrarla mientras que su sentido común pedía paciencia. —Eres mía, completamente mía.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus nalgas suavemente, preparándola para la última incursión pendiente, la tomó con dulzura y removió su ropa interior, dejándola solo con las medias de encaje del atuendo. Con delicadeza abrió sus piernas y vio aquel tesoro por el que su miembro tanto anhelaba, su aroma era embriagante que no pudo evitar comenzar a lamerla.

—Gabriel…— dijo entre jadeos y gemidos.

El adulto se dejó llevar por el calor del momento y continuó con sus mimos hacia su vulva, notando lo mojada que estaba. Era tan sensible que las lamidas más suaves solo empeoraban la intensidad de su voz, volviéndola más fuerte, hasta casi gritar del placer, suavemente comenzó a deslizar sus dedos dentro de ella mientras devoraba su clítoris. Fue cuando ella se vino, que entonces terminó de desvestirse y prepararla para poder recibirlo por completo.

Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, en especial cuando ella al verlo desnudo y erecto, comenzó a succionar su pene sin misericordia alguna. Su torpeza e inexperiencia eran una alpargata, el simple hecho de sentir su boca comiéndose su miembro lo traía loco, pero no era suficiente, quería más. Separó su cabeza de su entrepierna y la dejó en la cama para poder continuar con sus planes. Aún cuando fue complicado y ella soltó unas lágrimas de dolor en el inicio, él logró deslizarse completamente dentro de ella. Se fue moviendo con lentitud esperando a que ella se aclimatara a su tamaño, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Tomó largos minutos para poder ver que ya no sentía dolor, al contrario se la notaba extasiada por lo que él le provocaba. Sus gemidos pedían a gritos que se moviera con más rapidez y fuerza, y él estaba encantado de poder complacerla.

Era completamente diferente.

—Te amo, Marinette. — dijo con la voz ronca y sumergido en el placer de sentir lo apretada que estaba. —Eres completamente mía.

Era casi como si todo lo que había experimentado previamente con Emilie o cualquier otra mujer en su vida fuera una nimiedad a contraste de lo que la joven provocaba en él, se sentía abrazado por ella, tan suave, apretada y exquisita. Llenándola, se movió con delicadeza y destreza, haciéndola acabar tres veces antes de que él terminara dentro de ella.

Agradeció el haberse hecho una vasectomía años atrás para no tener más hijos y poder tener sexo tranquilo. La ayudó a vestirse y se preparó para volver a su rutina de siempre, no sin antes volver a hacerlo con ella.

Sería su secreto mejor guardado.

 

* * *

 

 

El ver a su padre tan feliz, su madre tan displicente, en contraste con sus amigos tan desesperanzados y los padres de Marinette tan destruidos, resultaba incómodo y triste, de alguna forma refugiarse en su madre era algo que añoraba, pero la necesidad de que todos estuvieran bien, comenzaba a jugarle en contra.

Las visitas al maestro Fu se volvieron más comunes y con ello una especie de paz mental ficticia, quizás lo único que mantuvo su cordura durante aquel tiempo. Extrañaba muchísimo el ser héroe y no sabía de nadie que pudiera comprenderle como aquel anciano.

—Gracias, maestro. —dijo con delicadeza mientras sonreía.

—Cuéntame, ¿Sigues buscando a tu amiga? —preguntó el anciano con curiosidad. —Ya van varios meses desde que desapareció, según me has contado.

El chico asintió con vergüenza, si es que aún fuera Chat Noir podría haber dado con su paradero, se mordió el labio.

—Sin embargo, no hemos podido dar con Marinette y la policía cree lo peor a estar alturas.

Al escuchar el nombre de la joven, el anciano se petrificó, sudando frío empezó a buscar alguna excusa para poder quedar a solas con Wayzz.

—Lamento tener que pedirte que te retires Adrien, pero hoy tengo algo que hacer y deberás disculparme. —dijo abruptamente.

El joven cogió sus cosas y se despidió amablemente, consternado por el reaccionar de su mentor, pero a la vez, con la resolución de visitar a los padres de su amiga.

—Entonces Marinette debe estar en manos de Papillon todavía. —dijo el anciano al estar solo. —¿Cuánto dolor más deberás aguantar por la ciudad, Marinette?

El anciano se quebró en llanto, mientras el kwami de la tortuga intentaba consolarlo en vano.

 

* * *

 

Hacer el amor con su esposa se había vuelto un martirio, una actividad de rutina que debía hacer para no caer en sospechas que había alguien más, pero era incapaz de sentir siquiera una parte de lo que su ángel moteado era capaz de provocarle. La joven había aprendido a complacerlo, y procuraba que ella lo disfrutar tanto como él lo hacía, pero es que ella era tan exquisita y moldeable, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal que él se quedara un poco más. Parecía un joven adolescente, yendo a hacer el amor varias veces al día, e incluso de noche.

Consciente de que si era descuidado lo perdería todo, se encargó de tener pleno control sobre los tiempos de su esposa y su hijo, se escapaba cuando nadie podía verlo, conociendo así también el verdadero deleite, profesando el amor irrevocable que sentía por la joven, hasta quedar completamente saciado de ella.

Aquello era casi imposible.

Cuando hacerle el amor a su esposa se volvió una tarea titánica, no le quedó otra opción salvo poner en su mente que era a Marinette a quien tocaba, todo se volvía más fácil.

Por otra parte, Emilie sentía que las cosas se empezaban a salir de control, como si hubiera algo raro. Su marido estaba distraído, aunque no distante, muy afectuoso con ella, tomándose su tiempo para llenarla de caricias, cosa que normalmente no hacía.

Algo estaba mal y era plenamente consciente de ello.

El punto de quiebre fue cuando en pleno acto, mientras su marido se encontraba perdido en el placer, comenzó a hacer más ruido de lo normal, gruñía y jadeaba.

—Mari… Marinette… —fue capaz de escuchar entre jadeos.

Su corazón se sintió atravesado en aquel momento y pretendió que seguía disfrutando. No faltó mucho para que Gabriel acabara y se retiró a una de las habitaciones de la mansión, lloró a lo largo de toda la noche, su garganta y encontraba atorada. Casi al llegar el alba fue capaz de dormir, perdiéndose en el dolor, esperando que el sueño se lo llevara todo, aunque fuera por un momento.

 

* * *

 

Adrien azotó la silla de su escritorio, intentando calmarse, la furia lo consumía completamente, se sentía como un completo estúpido al saber que todas las respuestas estaban frente a sus narices, pero no se permitiría cometer dos veces el mismo jodido error.

 

 

 

 

_—Siempre creí que Ladybug era Marinette, los rasgos eran idénticos, la piel blanca como la leche, ojos azules como el cielo y cabello oscuro como la noche sin luna. —dijo Alya en una salida que habían tenido los tres, tras meses de estar bajo tratamiento médico por la depresión clínica que sufría. —Siempre se ponía nerviosa al hablar en público, pero cuando estaba centrada era una genio. Ambas eran muy similares._

_Una pausa se instaló entre todos, al escuchar a Alya hablar tras meses de no querer hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar._

_—Pero si ella fuera... —intentó decir Nino, pero fue callado por Alya._

_—Pero si ella hubiera sido Ladybug, entonces, no estaría extraviada, ella estaría con nosotros._

_Las palabras de Alya repercutieron en la cabeza de Adrien, él era el único que había presenciado la derrota, todos los medios de comunicación que habían televisado la nueva batalla fueron atrapados por el villano dejándolos solos. Una punzada en el pecho lo atravesó, casi cortándole el aire. No era solo que Ladybug se había sacrificado por todos, sino que todo coincidía para pensar que quien había hecho aquel enorme sacrificio era Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Aunque costaba aparentar que nada sucedido, ninguno de sus amigos pareció importarle._

_Adrien, sumergido en sus cavilaciones, se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su casa._

 

 

 

 

Era evidente qué había pasado, ahora necesitaba saber quién la tenía retenida. Las piezas empezaban a calzar una a una en su cabeza, y una parte de él estaba convencido de que la encontraría. El problema de fondo era evidente, su rabia ante su propia estupidez impedía que pudiera pensar con claridad. La frustración de tener la respuesta en frente suyo y no poder verla era agobiante.

Una chispa de inspiración le permitiría encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba, por lo que respiró hondo y fue a ver a su madre a su habitación, ella solía estar allí en las tardes. Antes de tocar la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, pudo escuchar sollozos intentando ser reprimidos, aquello lo alertó y entró raudo a verla. Su madre se hallaba echada en la cama, llorando amargamente. Se preocupó e intentó a acercar a ella, pero parecía no haber notado su presencia.

El dolor se notaba que la estaba lentamente consumiendo, comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas ininteligibles, mientras continuaba el llanto, Adrien se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, al sentir aquel tacto, su madre se aferró a él y continuó llorando. Las caricias continuaron hasta que ella, más calmada, hizo una pregunta que lo dejó helado.

—¿Qui–quien es Marinette...? —susurró suavemente antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente. —¿Qué hice mal... Gabriel?

 

* * *

 

Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para Gabriel cuando la joven Dupain-Cheng comenzó a tomar la iniciativa, comían el almuerzo juntos y ella tras terminar se iba a la alcoba a esperarlo. Al llegar ella empezaba a bajar a su pene, encima del pantalón y empezar a acariciarlo, luego de que el adulto jadeaba, lo liberaba para poder continuar sus atenciones, empleaba sus manos y su boca para satisfacerlo, sin parar hasta que el diseñador se viniera en su rostro o en su boca.

Luego de aquello, se preparaba para las atenciones o mimos de Gabriel, dejándose llevar por su experiencia y el cuidado, ella sabía que él no le haría daño y que siempre sería gentil. A fin de cuentas era su deber, ella estaba ahí para complacerlo, su vida carecía de sentido sin él.

Ella lo tenía más que claro.

Estos momentos eran los únicos en los que el vacío desaparecía era con él, con su caricias, con sus besos, eran una droga a la que no estaba dispuesta a dejar, sin importar cual fuera el precio. Ya no tenía nada más que perder.

 

* * *

 

Adrien comenzó a buscar en la oficina de Nathalie cuando ella y su madre habían salido hacia Gabriel’s por temas de la nueva campaña de la semana de la moda de primavera. Encontró las grabaciones de seguridad y su corazón se detuvo al ver a su padre en su oficina desapareciendo por un pasaje secreto. Todo parecía encajar, él era el villano que se había robado sus Miraculous y a Marinette, posiblemente... cerró los ojos y evitó pensar en cualquier daño que él le fuera a hacer a su amada Ladybug.

Se mordió el labio y continuó buscando, él sabía que podría dar con evidencia que permitiera dar con el paradero de la joven. El corazón le dolía, pero no solo era lo correcto, era lo que debía hacerse. Un odio visceral hacia su padre había crecido con el pasar de los días al ver la distancia que su padre se empeñaba en poner entre ambos, la distancia y el trato con su madre, y, como la guinda del pastel, lo devastada que quedó su madre por varios días. Tecleó con furia y dio con la ubicación del jardín, y la clave de acceso de su padre. Allí se encontraba Marinette sentada como un pequeño animalito dócil.

Él la iba a rescatar.

Tomó fotografías de la guarida y de su padre con la joven. La rabia bullía en su interior, junto con una pena indescriptible. Se sentía tan decepcionado. Notó que la policía tenía un sistema de denuncias online y presentó la evidencia, junto con todos los antecedentes que necesitaban. Lo haría caer, al igual como su padre lo había hecho con él hace más de un año atrás, su corazón se estrujó, toda la ira contenida desde hace ya meses había explotado y se había enfocado en hundir a su padre, a aquel monstruo que se suponía ser su progenitor.

Pero, a sabiendas que el proceso tardaría un poco de tiempo, cuando su padre en la noche se fue su dormitorio, se acercó a la oficina y se dirigió al jardín. Vio una joven muy bien vestida que miraba las estrellas desde uno de los enormes ventanales, con el cabello largo como la noche, la piel blanca como la leche y unos ojos celestes nublados por la tristeza, como si el sentido de la vida se hubiera esfumado para siempre.

—Marinette... —dijo al acercarse a ella.

La joven, quien parecía no haber notado su presencia hasta que la llamó, lo miró apagada. Adrien lloró de inmediato al ver en lo que ella se había transformado. Absorta en algún pensamiento y consumida completamente, quedando solo los vestigios de su propia personalidad.

Ella parecía solo una muñeca.

 

* * *

 

 

Unos días más tardes la policía llegó a la mansión y tras una rápida inspección, encontraron a la joven sentada en una mesita de té, en un hermoso jardín secreto de la mansión, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Gabriel Agreste fue detenido y puesto en custodia de inmediato, acusado de los cargos de secuestro y retención en contra de la voluntad de una menor de edad. Peritajes posteriores demostraron que la joven había sido violada, por lo que se adicionaron los agravantes pertinentes. Tom quiso matar al Agreste a golpes en el momento en que el doctor llegó con los resultados, pero sabía que la justicia se encargaría de todo. Sabine no supo como tomar aquella noticia, cuando fueron al juicio miró a los ojos a Gabriel.

—Espero que se pudra en la cárcel, degenerado... —escupió con veneno, deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos, teniendo incluso que ser detenida por su marido.

Gabriel se declaró culpable, por lo que fue condenado a cadena perpetua, su rostro sereno causó indignación en todos los presentes, en especial en su hijo y su propia esposa. Lo que nadie pudo ver cuando el acusado fue enviado a la prisión de máxima, fue un rostro de satisfacción y tranquilidad.

Él no se arrepentía de nada.

 

* * *

 

 

El estado de Marinette era óptimo, estaba bien en su peso y no había contraído enfermedad alguna durante el periodo de cautiverio, sin embargo, un psiquiatra dictaminó que la muchacha había sufrido un proceso de amnesia retrógrada voluntaria, haciendo lo posible para no volverse loca debido al encierro y que la recuperación de aquel estado dependería completamente de ella.

El resultado del crimen cometido era desolador, dos familias habían sido destruidas completamente, y el culpable parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo. Los Agrestes nuevamente habían perdido un miembro de la familia, aunque esta vez, era completamente obvio que el monstruo que habitaba en aquella casa, fue apresado por su propio egoísmo. Ni Emilie ni Adrien quisieron volver a saber de él.

Por su parte, Tom y Sabine tuvieron que acostumbrarse a ver a una muchacha que lucía como su Marinette, sin ser ella realmente, ella no parecía responder a ningún tipo de interacción, se negaba usualmente a comer y a beber líquidos si se encontraba sola. Todo esto desató una enorme depresión en la pareja, particularmente Tom quien no sabía cómo lidiar con esto. Alya empezó a tener un síndrome de trastorno bipolar, que se vio agudizado por no poder ser reconocida por su mejor amiga.

Ella había dejado de existir por completo.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien iba tan seguido como era posible, intentando que la chica saliera a caminar por la ciudad y reencontrarse con sus amigos, Alya normalmente se sumaba a esas caminatas, intentando charlar con ella, pero para la muchacha la exposición al exterior comenzaba a causarle un enorme estrés, en especial cuando había muchas personas a su alrededor. Incapaz de poder explicarse, terminó desmayándose a plena luz del día.

—Mierda... sabía que esto era una mala idea... —masculló Adrien mientras cargaba a Marinette en el auto en dirección a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng. —Jamás debió haber salido...

Alya al escucharle se puso de inmediato en modo de defensa.

—¿Cómo que mala idea? El doctor fue muy claro en decir que tendríamos que exponerla a la vida que tuvo antes del incidente. —el enojo fue creciendo en su interior, la mezcla de la culpa por decisiones anteriores y por el estado actual de su mejor amiga estaba acabando con su paciencia. —No puede estar encerrada por siempre.

Adrien la fulminó con la mirada, apretando el puño miró con ira a Alya.

—No me importa qué haya que hacer, mientras ella esté bien. —su voz sonaba increíblemente calmada para la ira que guardaba su rostro. —Era evidente lo incómoda que estaba al salir de casa. —apuntó con el dedo mirándola con reprobación. —Pero a pesar de eso insististe que continuáramos. Esto es culpa tuya, Alya.

Los ojos de la morena se cristalizaron al instante, abofeteó a Adrien, pero este ni se inmutó a sus actos, estaba convencido que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Adrien Agreste! —gritó mientras se retiraba, completamente derrotada de aquella pelea.

Esta no sería la última.

Al día siguiente Marinette se negaba a salir del ático que tenía por habitación, se mantenía estática y no entraba en contacto con nada, normalmente si había alguien con ella no tenía problemas en comer o algo así. Pero tras aquella primera incursión hacia el mundo exterior ella se negaba a moverse de la habitación, incluso del diván.

Cuando Alya llegó y la vio negándose salir, la cogió de la cintura y la levantó con la intención de obligarla a salir, Marinette se hiperventiló en ese instante.

—¡Basta, Alya! ¡Deja de ser tan testaruda! —la voz de Adrien cruzó el cuarto, retumbando entre las paredes y de alguna forma calmando la crisis de Marinette. —¡Ella necesita quedarse en casa! ¡No hagas estupideces!

Alya al notar lo que estaba haciendo, se retiró de la casa dejando a su amiga en los brazos de su amigo. Comenzó a temblar, ella lo único que quería era el bienestar de Marinette, que ella pudiera salir de ese estado catatónico permanente, al cerrar la puerta y quedar en la calle se derrumbó, sin importarle quien la viera empezó a llorar con fuerza.

—Ni... Nino... —murmuró mientras intentaba marcar, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía.

Sabine, que había salido a tirar la basura, vio a la jovencita llorando desconsolada. Una amarga sonrisa cruzó su rostro, todos la estaban pasando tan mal con la situación sin poder evitarlo. Todos buscaban el bienestar de su hija, en especial Tom y ella, pero tampoco es que supieran cómo mejorarla, como ayudarla a estar bien.

—Alya, cariño, todo va a estar bien. —dijo con su voz melodiosa y suave. —Ella es muy fuerte y va a estar bien.

La chica asintió, y tras calmarse se fue a casa de Nino.

Por su parte, Adrien cogió a la pelinegra con delicadeza, llevándola como a una princesa, ella era tan ligera. Ella inconscientemente se refugió en su pecho y el joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel accionar.

—Yo siempre te protegeré, mi Lady. —dijo con delicadeza, besando su frente.

La chica se quedó dormida en su regazo y él acarició su cabello, no pudo evitar morderse el labio de la rabia, todo esto era culpa de Alya... no, esto era obviamente culpa de Gabriel Agreste, ese monstruo había destruido a Marinette, pero él la cuidaría, él siempre estaría para ella, aunque los demás fallaran.

 

* * *

 

 

La joven Dupain-Cheng se negó a comer en los siguientes días, ni siquiera era la presencia del joven de cabellos rubios lo suficientemente tranquilizadora como para poder incitarla a comer, y los padres de la joven se vieron en la situación de que tendrían que llevarla al hospital si esto seguía así. Adrien se mordió el labio al pensar en una solución para este inconveniente. Fue una idea estúpida, pero fue a visitarla peinándose igual que su padre y empleando lentes similares a los de él, se mordió el labio sin querer hacerlo, sintió tanta rabia, pero al menos ella empezaba a mostrar algún tipo de cambio.

“ _¿Por qué lo sigues prefiriendo...?_ ”

Él llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno que su madre había preparado, y ella cerró las piernas, se movió con delicadeza hacia la mesa más cercana y se dispuso a comer con él. Al finalizar ella lo siguió al piso inferior con sus padres. Sabine se puso a llorar, Adrien era la clave para que ella estuviera bien.

—Quizás lo mejor sería que ella volviera a la mansión conmigo, pero ustedes podrán venir a verla cuando quieran. —dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa apologética. —Ella estará libre, no como en el pasado, quizás con el caminar por las diferentes habitaciones y recibir visitas podrá facilitar socializar con los demás.

El matrimonio no sabía como responder ante aquella propuesta, pero al ver como Marinette se negaba de apartar su mirada de _Adrien_ , pendiente de sus gestos y movimientos, no pudieron negarse y al momento en que le dieron el alta hicieron los preparativos para que la mudanza fuera efectiva. La tranquilidad de que ella estaría bien, dentro de todo, fue un alivio enorme, además que siempre serían bienvenidos a la mansión Agreste.

Cuando la mudanza se hizo efectiva, en la mesa del comedor de la mansión Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette mientras sus padres miraban con curiosidad y afecto a aquel amor incondicional que el joven había demostrado tener con ella.

—Sé que sonará estúpido, pero quisiera poder desposar a Marinette, para que nada le falte y siempre esté yo allí para poder cuidar de ella, hasta que la muerte nos separe. —dijo con firmeza y amor. —No quiero que suene a que me quiero aprovechar de ella, pero la amo con todo mi corazón desde hace ya tanto tiempo que no quiero esperar más.

Adrien miró hacia la mesa apretando su mano libre y la de Marinette.

—Nosotros comprendemos, pero deja que lo pensemos un poco las cosas. —dijo Tom al mirar a Sabine mientras ella asentía. —Recién la recuperamos y la verdad es que queremos aún tenerla con nosotros. Pero dependiendo como se den las cosas, estaríamos encantados de tenerte como nuestro hijo político.

Aquello iluminó el rostro de Adrien, mientras Marinette se encontraba otra vez perdida en su mundo.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡...! ¡Ma-Mari...! —su voz jadeante y suplicante no estaba ayudando a detenerla, al contrario, continuó jugando con su boca en aquella parte tan sensible del joven. —Detente... —sus gemidos y jadeos le jugaban en contra, en especial sentir lo experta que su lengua se había vuelto. —Por favor...

Al final, incapaz de contenerse, delicadamente comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras ella seguía lamiéndole con tanto ahínco. Acarició su cabello con ternura, quería que ella supiera que le gustaba, aunque al mismo tiempo quería parar, esto estaba tan mal, dejándole un sabor agridulce en la boca, y al mismo tiempo sentía su cuerpo derretirse por el oral que Marinette estaba haciéndole.

—¡Mierda, Marin...! —dijo mientras se corría en la boca de ella.

Tomó segundos para poder entender que había pasado, la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo vivo. Él se estaba comportando como un abusador. Las cosas apuntaban a otra cosa, ella estaba caminando por la mansión, cuando de repente se extravió. Tras varios minutos de ardua búsqueda descubrió que se había ido a la alcoba del jardín y tuvo que seguirla.

Lo que no se esperaba fue verla en ropa interior expectante de sus acciones, con una sonrisa que no había visto en tanto tiempo, desde antes de su desaparición, lo siguiente que pasó fue que ella le había bajado el pantalón y se introdujo su pene en la boca como si nada. Saber dónde estaban y cómo él se veía le hizo perder los estribos, una sensación de pesadez se instaló en su estómago y no pudo contenerse. Así fue como terminó besándola con avidez y tocándola casi como si quisiera limpiar todo rastro que Gabriel había dejado en ella. Besó su cuello y la desnudó con cierta torpeza, al ver aquel cuerpo que respondía tan gustoso a sus caricias continuó basándose en lo que había visto en el porno.

Se hizo con su boca y dejó marcas a lo largo de su clavícula, la piel tan blanca no costó tanto poder apropiarse de ella. Dios, la voz de ella, algo que no había podido escuchar desde hace tanto. Su entrepierna clamaba por ella, pero sabía que debía esperar, a fin de cuentas ella ya le había atendido, era hora de devolverle el favor. Lamió y mordió sus pechos hasta que notó con sus manos que su vagina estaba clamando por más atención, estaba tan mojada, que deslizarse por su clítoris y sus labios resultaba agradable para ambos. Su aroma era tan exquisito que no pudo contenerse y decidió probarla. Marinette no paraba de gemir y jadear por sus atenciones.

—Yo seré mejor, te lo prometo.

Se hundió en ella y se dejó llevar por lo perfecto también que era para él, moviéndose rápida y profundamente, se dejó llevar por el deleite de sus dulces gemidos, sintiendo como ella se venía antes de poder venirse dentro de ella.

—Mierda… —dijo al percatarse de lo que había hecho.

Lo que más le rompió el corazón fue que Marinette, al contrario de lo que esperaba, tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme. No pudo evitar besarla suavemente y susurrar que la amaba.

Se puso la ropa cómo pudo y se largó de allí con los ojos picándole por llorar.

 

* * *

 

 

Los padres de Marinette no tardaron en darle el permiso para poder desposar a su hija, pues sabían que Adrien nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño alguno a su pequeña. El rostro del joven Agreste se iluminó ante las palabras de sus ahora suegros. Miró a su amada lleno de ilusión aunque la muchacha no parecía responder de forma alguna, ahora daba igual, al menos ella estaba bien.

Emilie comenzó a orquestar entonces los detalles de la boda de ambos y en menos de un mes se llevó a cabo una modesta celebración, con el mínimo de las personas pensadas para el evento. La recepción y el baile se hicieron en la mansión Agreste.

La joven lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con encaje, prefirieron que no fuera demasiado largo para evitar accidentes y que la hacía lucir como una hada. Su cabello negro había sido peinado con delicadeza y traía flores para continuar con el efecto, por ultimo el maquillaje seguía siendo el típico de ella.

Probablemente este hubiera sido un día lleno de alegría para Marinette en el pasado, pero hoy era tan solo un triste espectáculo.

Ella parecía un simple maniquí que se movía hacia donde le indicaran y se quedaba quieta, a la espera de _Adrien_ , quien había decidido continuar con aquel disfraz para que la joven se sintiera cómoda. Había escogido un esmoquin y de color negro y humita verde, como un pequeño recordatorio de quien había sido, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y por último escogió unos lentes de marco rojo, aunque más adecuados para sus facciones, de marco más delgado. Al parecer ella no notaba la diferencia.

Adrien notó como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, odiaba tanto tener que verse así, pero lo hacía por ella y la promesa que le había hecho tiempo atrás.

Tras dar los votos matrimoniales y el ministro diciendo Por el poder que me confiere la ciudad de París, los declaro Marido y Mujer, comenzó la fiesta con el vals de los novios, los recién casados bailaron con calma, y luego tomaron asiento. Adrien observaba a los demás con cierta sensación de envidia, mientras que la joven Agreste se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras no le quitaba la mirada a él.

Desde el otro extremo del salón Alya, un tanto alcoholizada, se encontraba discutiendo con Sabine y Tom. Nino había, en vano, intentado calmarla y restringirla, pero sabía que su novia, en cuanto una idea se le metía en la cabeza, era incapaz de frenarse.

—Esto es una muy mala idea y ustedes lo saben. —soltó de pronto. —Ella no va a mejorar con esto, se mantendrá así de por vida, en especial con los tratos de Adrien.

La madre de la novia frunció el ceño, estaba molesta de tener nuevamente esta conversación con la mejor amiga de la joven. Nino suspiró con pesar, esto se iba a poner feo.

—Prefiero esto a que mi hija desaparezca para siempre, al menos esta bien y come. No tengo que volver a verla internada en el hospital, con tubos para poder alimentarla. —los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas. —Ella está con vida y está conmigo. No soportaría perderla de nuevo.

Alya elevó la voz al expresar que era un acto de completo egoísmo prefirieran que ella estuviera en ese estado a la verdadera Marinette, lo que cortó de inmediato el ambiente de la fiesta. Adrien al ver el altercado y escuchar aquellas últimas palabras se dirigió con rapidez hacia donde sus suegros y sus amigos estaban.

—Alya... ¿Me harías el favor de detener este escándalo? —la voz ronca del Agreste se escuchó, retumbando en las paredes del edificio. —Si tanto quieres que Marinette esté bien, detente.

La morena se dio vuelta, enojada y frustrada al ser tratada como una niña pequeña.

—Marinette, Marinette, Marinette... es lo único que sabes decir, hablando supuestamente por su bien. —dijo con acidez. —Sin embargo, te vistes y te ves igual a él... ¡Al monstruo que la dejó así!

Adrien apretó el puño e hizo una mueca de dolor, Marinette, quien lo había seguido, al verlo en aquel estado y escuchado la pelea comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y llorar en silencio.

—¿Tú crees que me gusta tener que verme así? ¡Lo hago sólo por ella!

Sus padres al notar que la chica había empezado a llorar corrieron a tratar de calmarla, pero fue inútil, estaba con otro de sus ataques de ansiedad, el cual solo Adrien era capaz de controlar hasta que pudiera tomar otra de sus pastillas, la joven empezó con pequeños espasmos hasta tiritar, era evidente que todo esto le dolía. Adrien la cogió en brazos y besó su frente, lo que hizo que tan solo sollozara y empezara a tranquilizarse.

—Mira lo que has causado, Alya... —escupió con veneno. —Espero que estés feliz.

Alya y Nino se retiraron de la mansión mientras los demás invitados se preparaban para irse, el ambiente festivo había sido aniquilado por la pelea y deseaban que Marinette estuviera bien, Adrien la llevó a la recamara, seguido por los padres. Sabine fue a buscar los medicamentos, mientras Tom acariciaba su cabello. Al transcurrido unos minutos, ella se tranquilizó y se quedó completamente dormida.

—Si gustan pueden quedarse con ella... —dijo Adrien con la mirada melancólica. —Me iré a dormir, hoy ha sido un día terrible...

Sabine tomó sus manos y cerró los ojos.

—Gracias, Adrien.

Adrien solo pudo sonreír débilmente en respuesta.

 

* * *

               

Terminar de mover las cosas de Marinette fue una tarea bastante simple, acostumbrada a una vida sencilla, acomodaron los muebles y pertenencias en la alcoba que Adrien había designado para su uso personal, aunque la verdad es que ella siempre prefería volver al jardín, escapándose a escondidas. Habían instalado todas las cosas que a Marinette le gustaban, a sabiendas que solo serían un recordatorio de quien fue y quedarían en desuso.

Mientras buscaba acomodar en la repisa del living de los Dupain-Cheng algunos libros que ella tenía en su habitación como un recuerdo, Adrien se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa, el diagnóstico del servicio médico legal en donde mostraba los resultados de violación de su joven esposa. Sintió como un dolor en el pecho se le instalaba y lo guardó inconscientemente en el bolsillo a la espera de poder leerlo en la soledad de su mansión.

Tom y Sabine sonrieron al ver lo dedicado que era su muchacho con su pequeña, cuidándola y protegiéndola de todo daño. Además había renunciado a dirigir la empresa de su padre, dejando a cargo de todo a su madre y a Nathalie. Agradecían el destino de una persona con el tiempo y los recursos para poder procurar cuanto Marinette fuera a necesitar. Lo invitaron a comer, tras aceptar procuraron dejar comida y unos cuantos postres de la pastelería.

—Gracias por todo, Adrien. —dijo Sabine, aunque había un poco de pesar, más era por la sensación de un futuro arruinado de alguien brillante. —Tú eres el ángel guardián de nuestra Mari.

Adrien se sonrojó, ocultando con destreza aquel papel de la discordia.

—Yo sé que es pronto, pero nadie se había dedicado tanto a cuidar de alguien con quien no hay un lazo de sangre cómo tal. —soltó Tom riendo lentamente. —Es evidente el amor incondicional que sientes por ella, gracias hijo, está siempre será tu casa y nosotros siempre tu familia.

Con aquel calor guardado en su corazón se separó de la pareja y se dirigió a su hogar con su esposa y su madre. Gustav lo esperaba en el auto para que su viaje fuera más ameno, guardando silencio, esperando que todo el dolor desapareciera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Sin resistirse más abrió el papel y sintió unas ganas de vomitar enorme, tuvieron que detener el auto y esperar a que se vaciara del todo para continuar con el recorrido.

El príncipe se había demorado demasiado en rescatar a la princesa de las fauces del dragón y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante el transcurso del primer año las cosas se estabilizaron para la nueva pareja y los padres de Marinette iban a diario a ver a su pequeña. Si bien la joven no había podido dar muestra de avances, se la veía radiante, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

—Gracias, Adrien, se que este ha sido un enorme sacrificio para ti y tu madre. —Tom miró con ternura y orgullo a su yerno, para luego mirar de forma apologética a Emilie. Para luego mirar en dirección hacia el centro de la mesa donde estaban cenando, apretó inconscientemente el puño con ira. —Desde el momento en que demostraron el apoyo que nos han dado, quiero que sepan que forman parte de nuestra familia, se les aprecia muchísimo y de verdad nos hace feliz el saber que mi pequeña mariquita se encuentra en tan buenas manos.

Adrien se removió ligeramente de su asiento, sintiendo el orgullo de su suegro como si fuera el de su padre, el que realmente nunca había recibido. Mientras tanto, la señora Agreste agradecía de vuelta el apoyo, en parte sentía que era lo mínimo que podría hacer para retribuirle a aquella familia que tanto había perdido. Sin contar con que Sabine y ella había hecho buenas migas, aun cuando se veían escasamente, ambas se apoyaban desde la distancia y con pequeñas conversaciones. Las sonrisas y gestos eran todo lo que ambas adultas tenían para sobreponerse al destino que traían encima.

Las relaciones con Alya se cortaron desde la boda, aun cuando ésta intentó hablar con el círculo que protegía a Marinette, resultó inútil. Los padres de la joven, con el dolor de su alma, empezaron a ver con malos ojos las intenciones de la joven Cesaire, pues a pesar de sus palabras amables y llenas de cariño, su terquedad y deseo de demostrar que tenía la razón para con Mari eran más fuertes. Esto era un evidente peligro para la joven.

—Por favor, no es que quiera hacerle un daño a Mari, pero los Agrestes no buscan que ella vuelva a ser la de siempre. —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, antes de que Sabine le pidiera amablemente que saliera de la casa de una buena vez. —Me atrevo a decir que Adrien prefiere que ella nunca vuelva a ser ella misma.

Sabine se apretó el puente de la nariz con frustración.

—Adrien ha abandonado todo por el bien de ella, de acompañarla y jamás dejarla sola. —respondió Tom, intentando aplacar la rabia de su esposa. —En este último tiempo ella incluso nos ha mirado con una sonrisa radiante.

—Y es más de lo que podemos esperar. —Sabine cortó con pesar en su voz. —El doctor nos dijo que era posible que Marinette jamás vuelva a ser la misma y aunque quieras recuperar a la amiga que tuviste, entiende, ella no va a regresar.

La voz de la mujer se quebró al decir aquello último y cayó al piso, llorando desolada. Tom la abrazó.

—Hasta luego, Alya. Espero que ahora nos entiendas y dejes este asunto en paz.

Alya se retiró completamente derrotada, quizás lo mejor sería dejar este asunto en paz y disculparse con Adrien y su familia. Nino se junto con ella y conversaron con dulzura, el joven le comentó que había conseguido un contrato para Nueva York como DJ y músico, que deseaba que viajas en juntos.

Ella aceptó, con un nudo en el estómago. Probablemente la mejor medicina sería una distancia por un tiempo. Luego volvería a remendar las cosas con todos y podría estar cerca de su mejor amiga, aunque ella nunca volviera a ser la misma.

Emilie, aconsejada también por Sabine Cheng, se avocó completamente a la empresa _Gabriel's_ aunque por motivos de marketing y marca empresarial debieron cambiar el nombre de esta a _La Plume_. Jamás fue capaz de recuperarse del golpe que Gabriel asestó en su corazón y se esmeró en conseguir que la marca tuviera aún mejor renombre, contrató nuevos diseñadores y como el ave fénix, _Le Plume_ consiguió instalarse como la mejor marca de moda de todo París en cuestión de un año.

Sentía una enorme lástima por la chiquilla que era la esposa de su hijo, apoyando abiertamente la decisión de su hijo, con la intención de enmendar el daño que Gabriel le había causado, aunque en el interior, tenía una pequeña vocecita que le decía que en realidad Marinette era la culpable de su propia desgracia. Fue lentamente cediendo a la bebida y a una depresión de la que jamás se pudo recuperar del todo, aunque Sabine y Nathalie jamás la dejaron sola.

Pero… la cosas estaban bien ahora, ¿no?

 

* * *

 

 

Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban casados, Adrien luchaba en parte contra sus impulsos, aunque sabía que caería bajo el influjo de las caricias de Marinette y los celos que le provocaba el saber lo que su padre le había hecho a quien el estaba destinado como su otra mitad.

—Eres un completo imbécil, Adrien…—se dijo mientras miraba su reflejo, preparándose para ir a ver a su princesa. —Sabes que te estás aprovechando de ella.

Acomodó su cabello con premura y molestia.

—¡Ella se suponía que me amaba a mi! —gritó con pesar en su corazón. —¡¿Por qué me la quisiste arrebatar, Gabriel?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Podría jurar que si su padre lo viera lo miraría con aquella expresión llena de desdén, aunque quizás algo de sorna.

—Pues ahora ella es mía y lo será hasta que la muerte nos separe. —dijo con resolución, de nada servía llorar sobre leche derramada. —Ella será completamente mía…

Por primera vez se dirigió hacia el jardín donde a Marinette le gustaba dormir y dar vueltas, el mismo en donde siempre terminaban acostándose, el mismo en donde Gabriel la había encerrado en primer lugar.

Aún cuando, por apariencias, Marinette parecía deambular por la casa, la verdad es que ella solía pasar mucho de su tiempo en aquella jaula de gigantes vidrios, en especial juntos.

—Hola, mi pequeña princesa… —Su voz sonaba como un suave ronroneo. —Hoy también he venido a jugar.

Ella se dirigió al cuarto, esperándolo para comenzar con la misma rutina de siempre. Sin embargo, Adrien decidió cambiar las cosas y besó con desesperación a la joven de cabellos azabache. A partir de hoy las cosas serían diferentes.

 

* * *

 

_Gabriel_ ingresó al jardín con su traje inmaculado y con el cabello perfectamente arreglado, una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó su rostro al verla lista y atenta, preparada en el cuarto para lo que se venía.

—El tiempo pasa rápido, ¿Verdad, Marinette? —dijo mientras acariciaba a su esposa. —Hoy cumplimos 6 años de casados.

Introdujo lentamente un dedo en su ano, cubierto de lubricante para que fuera más fácil y placentero para ambos.

—Eres tan buena chica, Marinette. —dijo mientras masajeaba uno de sus senos, al compás de sus movimientos para prepararla. —Este es el único lugar que puedo decir que me pertenece completamente, ¿verdad?

Ella se encontraba perdida en las sensaciones, mientras continuaba con la cola arriba, piernas juntas y vestida tan solo con las ligas y la gargantilla que le había regalado. Notando como la chica goteaba no se resistió más y comenzó la lamer nuevamente sus labios mayores y menores, escuchando como su esposa elevaba la voz más y más. Cogió uno de los juguetes con los que disfrutaba prepararla para la verdadera diversión ente ambos, mientras continuaba devorándola hasta que acabara múltiples veces.

—Eres tan exquisita, que a penas puedo controlarme. —dijo con ternura y excitación. Su miembro se retorcía palpitante a la expectativa. —Quizás hoy debería darte el servicio completo. ¿Te gustaría?

Ella no respondió, y el entonces comenzó a penetrarla suavemente mientras jugueteaba con su trasero y el plug, estaba tan apretada como de costumbre y no tardó en sentir sus orgasmos sucesivos.

—¿Tanto te gusta sentirla? Mari… mmmnnh… —ladeo al sentirse tan cerca de llegar. —Te amo tanto…

No tardó en sentir su liberación cuando comenzó a prepararse para aquel lugar que solo le pertenecía a él. Ella sonreía, dejándose llevar por el candor del momento. No le importaba por donde, cómo ni cuándo, mientras él estuviera haciéndole cariño.

Pues ella era su dulce muñeca.


End file.
